


power source

by zephyrrr



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Movie: Terminator: Dark Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrrr/pseuds/zephyrrr
Summary: A Minayeon AU inspired by the movie 'Terminator: Dark Fate'.Nayeon was living a peaceful life, but one day, Mina, from the year 2035 was sent to the year 2020 to protect Nayeon from the terminators who want to kill her. The terminators need to kill Nayeon to stop the fate to happen; to stop her from destroying their world.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to forbiddenquill.

**Nayeon**

The silence was enough to create a turmoil. I was with someone whom I have met since the day I lost everything: my family.  
  
We were staying in one of the rooms of a motel. I have no idea why and how did we get here, because I was losing my sanity when it happened.   
  
I have a companion but it feels like I'm alone because she hasn't said anything when we arrived here. She just let me clean myself because my body was full of blood and let me occupy the whole bed.  
  
I was staring at her intently, trying to figure out what's on her mind. She was sitting on the single sofa that was facing the window.   
  
She opened the window enough for the moonlight to illuminate her beautiful face as well as the room. The frown on her face says that she was thinking deeply.   
  
I found myself smiling when I saw the moles on her face. It made her more look like an innocent woman, when in fact, she's the opposite. She could fight the people who were running after us without thinking about it.   
  
I let a loud sigh when I realized that it was a dead-end for us.   
  
I probably got her attention by sighing. She tried to get a look of my face to check if I'm awake. It took her almost a minute because she doesn't want to get close to me.   
  
"Why are you still up?"  
  
"I'm not sleepy yet,"  
  
It was her turn to sigh. The previous days with me must be hard for her because of my attitude. She was ordering me things that were impossible for me to do. Like, pointing a gun on someone and pull the trigger when the person didn't obey her orders. How am I supposed to do it when I couldn't even kill a fly?   
  
Another thing, I was not used to do what others tell me to. I used to live my life in my own will. The previous day, I was busy with my own life. Then _she_ happened.   
  
"I told you to get some rest because we will find another place to hide," she frustratingly rest her head against the sofa. The exhaustion was visible to her face.   
  
"How am I able to sleep peacefully when there's a bunch of robots tailing us?" I sat on the bed. The fear of being killed by those robots has been the only reason why I couldn't sleep at night.   
  
Her eyes turned into a soft one when she heard me. "I told you I will protect you-"  
  
"Until when? What if they kill you first? How am I going to make it?"  
  
The silence was not foreign for us, but this time was an exception.  
  
"Sleep, then we'll see if we're going to make it tomorrow. _I would risk my life if it means that you're going to live._ "  
  
I couldn't comprehend the last thing that she said, but I didn't get to ask her about it because her eyes were closed.  
  
**********   
  
_**Interlude**_  
  
Nayeon was currently searching for a dress that could fit for the theme of her best friend's birthday. It was in the afternoon and her mother called her before that they will have a lunch with their family.   
  
Of course, she gladly accepted. It was her family that she loved more than herself.   
  
Her phone rings for the second time, meaning that she should move faster because she's the only person that was missing.   
  
She immediately brought the royal blue dress with her to the counter and paid for it. Nayeon looked for her phone to check the name of the restaurant, but she bumped into someone.   
  
Nayeon bowed to the man standing in front of her and said sorry a few times. Her eyes met his and she suddenly shivered when she saw the red-eyed man.   
She ran to the restaurant and she arrived there in no time. Nayeon was panting real hard as she finds the table that her family members were occupying.   
  
Her mom was the first one to notice her presence and stood up to ask what happened to her daughter.   
  
"I was just chasing the time so I could spend more with you," she smiled to her mother to stop her from asking more questions.   
  
The lunch went smoothly as she anticipated. The simple bonding with her family made her love them even more. She keeps on checking her surroundings when she felt that someone was staring at her.   
  
The uneasy feeling was confirmed when she saw a pair of red eyes piercing hers. It sent shivers to her spine when the man moved to her direction. The tall man was holding a gun that was unfamiliar to her.   
  
It was pointed at her, and she couldn't say anything because her family might panic. She doesn't know the motive of the man so she approached it.   
  
Nayeon wasn't able to go near the man when someone stopped her. A woman wearing a white tank top and leather pants was holding a gun larger than the man in front of them.   
  
She jolted when she heard the gunshot from the woman's gun. Nayeon watched her shoot the red-eyed man, and she was amazed by her fighting skills.   
  
"Go back to your family and leave this place,"   
  
Unable to understand the situation, she kindly obliged. Nayeon took out her family outside the mall quickly but carefully. She looked back and saw the man looking at them as they made their exit.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Nayeon pushed them without hesitation. She needs to get them out of the establishment and go to their house. Unfortunately, the woman couldn't stop the man from chasing Nayeon.   
  
"Get away from here, I'll be back," she said to her siblings that were crying due to the event.   
  
"But-" Nayeon smiled sadly to her mother. Her father was busy with her siblings.   
  
"Go, Mom. I'll be back."   
  
Her father pulled her mother away from her. She saw her mom reaching for her hand, but she just smiled at her as her eyes started to water.  
  
Nayeon ran to the woman who was trying to kill the man, but it seems like she was struggling. She was shocked to see the bleeding parts of her body.   
  
The woman fought like she has no deep wounds, and somehow, it amazed Nayeon.  
  
How could she risk her life to protect me?  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here? Run, Nayeon!"   
  
She was surprised to hear her name escaped from the woman's mouth. She was a stranger for Nayeon, that's why she wondered how did she know her name.   
  
Running was the least she could do when she saw the woman's wounds. She's trying to find something that could stop the man from firing even in a minute.  
  
Her eyes found the long metal from the parking lot. She immediately picked it up and aimed for the man's eye.   
  
It felt like forever for Nayeon as the metal traveled to the man. That made him distracted and Nayeon took an advantage. She immediately pulled the woman out of the man's sight and returned inside her car.   
  
"Do you drive fast?"  
  
"Uh, no-"  
  
"Then I'll drive."   
  
Nayeon was surprised when the woman insisted to drive her car. Her white tank top was almost red due to the wounds and it concerned her.   
  
"But you're-"  
  
She was cut off once again.   
  
"If you want to live, let me drive,"  
  
Nayeon tossed her car keys to the woman and started the engine.  
  
"Fasten your seat belt."  
  
The car moved backwards and turned right. Nayeon has her face pressed to the window because the car moved when she's fastening her seat belt.  
  
"What the fuck was that?!"  
  
"Not my fault,"  
  
Nayeon glanced at the wounds on the woman's arm. The latter noticed it.   
  
Instead of a human flesh, she saw an unusual thing inside the woman's arm. It was something that a human doesn't have.   
  
But she was wondering, where did the blood came from?   
  
"I know what you're thinking. I am human and not a robot," she said carefully. "My name is Mina. I'm from year 2035 and I was sent here to protect you."   
  
Nayeon frowned. "Protect me? From what?"  
  
"As you can see, we are being chased by the terminators that want to kill you,"   
  
The younger frowned even more. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"   
  
"Yes,"  
  
"But I don't know them!"  
  
"Exactly. Because you're just about to do it."  
  
Mina's words kept replaying from her mind. She was in oblivion when a bullet passed right through the car's windshield.   
  
"Oh, fuck me,"   
  
Nayeon tried to catch a glimpse of the car that was chasing them and saw a bulldozer. _A fucking bulldozer.  
_  
Another bullet passed them and it was enough for Mina to fire back.   
  
"Can you hold this for a while?" said Mina who was pertaining to the steering wheel.   
  
Mina opened the door and jump to the back. She was glad that Nayeon's car was a pick-up. Mina was confused when she saw the metals, but picked up a two. Her eyes calculated the distance between the terminator and her.   
  
When she get the right aim, she immediately tossed it but the terminator was fast to dodge it. Another one was tossed and she failed.   
  
The events were frustrating Mina even more. She wasn't used to feel frustrated because she could do anything in just a snap, but that day was a different case.   
  
She picked up the last two pieces of metal and her eyes did the calculation. Mina tossed it first at the wheel and aimed for the eye.  
  
_Bulls eye._  
  
Mina wasn't able to get a look at the terminator because the car's acceleration was lessened. She saw Nayeon crying and stopping her sobs.   
  
Nayeon carefully let go of the steering wheel and let Mina drive.  
  
The chase wasn't done and Mina knew it. Those terminators were persistent to kill the woman beside her.  
  
Mina stepped on the gas and concentrated in driving. The cars that she's been passing by was destroyed by the bulldozer. The scene made Nayeon flinch.  
  
The driver sighed. Mina guessed that they wouldn't able to make it if the terminator wasn't killed.   
She starts driving in a zigzag way to confuse the robots behind them. Mina knew that the one who was chasing them got a companion.   
  
Mina continued to drive until the car gave up. Nayeon was sweating hard because of nervousness.   
  
"Oh, come on! Don't give up on us!" Nayeon talked to her car as if it understands her.   
  
Mina kept glancing on the side mirror, and the terminators really didn't want to give up.   
  
The older was left with no choice but to crash the car on the roadside.   
  
"Does your car have an airbags?"  
  
Nayeon looked at her, confused. "Yeah,"  
  
"Are you wearing your seat belt?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
Mina nodded at her but she's still confused. "Alright, close your eyes and don't complain. You'll be fine."  
  
Just like what she did earlier, she obliged even if she's confused. She trusted Mina when it risked her life for her and that's enough for Nayeon.   
  
The pick-up truck was turned upside down when it landed from the air. Nayeon remained her eyes closed and reached for Mina's hand but she wasn't able to find it.  
  
She was trying to do what Mina say, but she couldn't help but feel the fear of losing Mina by her side. The thought of her fighting the terminators alone could lose her sane.  
  
Nayeon opened her eyes and saw Mina trying to unfasten her seat belt. Her eyes were barely open and looks like she's going to pass out in any minute.   
  
She slapped Mina's face when she managed to get out of the car. Nayeon helped Mina to leave the car and she did.   
  
The bulldozer was approaching their direction. Mina was searching something from her pocket and put out a grenade. Not the ordinary one but it looks like it was made from an advanced world.   
  
Mina pulled out the pin and waited for the bulldozer to come near them, but enough for them to prevent their selves from burning.   
  
"Turn around," Nayeon sighed but did what Mina said. She clung her arm onto Mina's and the latter didn't complain. Nayeon felt Mina tossed the grenade to the bulldozer.   
  
Mina immediately pulled Nayeon into the woods before the grenade exploded. She could feel her slow heartbeat.   
  
The older sat down and leaned against the tree. "Are you okay?" said Nayeon.  
  
"Want me to answer it honestly?"   
  
The younger nodded.  
  
"No, I'm not okay. I need water and antibiotics to keep myself alive."  
  
"But how can we find a clinic?"  
  
Mina smirked. "That is for us to find out,"   
  
Nayeon's mouth opened and shook her head because of the admiration for the older.  
  
They keep walking around until they found a parked car in front of a wooden house.  
  
"Do you think what I am thinking?"  
  
"No,"  
  
Mina frowned and looked at her. "We're going to steal the car-"  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Mina acted like she's badly hurt to convince Nayeon. The latter sighed in defeat. But the truth is, the pain was killing her and she wants to vanish it so bad. She doesn't want Nayeon to see her struggling.   
  
After a couple of trials, they succeeded in starting the car. Mina immediately stepped on the gas and made their way out of the woods.   
  
Nayeon's heartbeat was erratic due to nervousness. It was her first time doing something crazy, stealing a car wasn't belong to her bucket list.   
  
"I could hear your heartbeat. Why are you nervous? They are not behind us anymore, well, maybe later,"   
  
"You mean they are still alive?"  
  
Mina flashed a tired smile. "Yeah, and they are kind of hard to kill because of the power they possessed."   
  
"It means you're like them, too,"  
  
Mina chuckled for the first time since the day started. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I am not like them. You see, I am running out of energy and needs to be recharged as soon as possible."  
  
The car pulled over in front of a small clinic. Mina brought her gun along with her and Nayeon frowned.   
  
"Why are you bringing that?"  
  
"For a proposal,"  
  
Mina and her words. Nayeon shrugged it off and let the woman enter the clinic. A man in his early 20s approached them.   
  
"Good morning, what can I do for you?" His face flashed a worried look when she saw Mina's wounds.   
  
The older walked straight and ignored the nurse. She headed to the cooler and opened two bottled waters simultaneously. Mina finished it in less than a minute.   
  
"What the hell? Mina!"  
  
Mina didn't pay attention to whoever called her name. That time, she was busy ringing the bell placed on the counter.   
  
"Where is the goddamn doctor?" she was getting pissed. The other patients and customers were looking at them strangely. Nayeon smiled at them awkwardly and said that her friend was dying and needs some assistance.   
  
The nurse went to Mina and asked what she needed. "I need antibiotics, pronto!"   
  
A 50 year-old man wearing his lab gown entered the scene. He fixed his eyeglasses and looked at Mina carefully.   
  
"Hi, how may I help you?"  
  
"Give me antibiotics,"  
  
"Where is your prescription?" asked the doctor who smiled even if Mina was trying to improve her anger department.   
  
Mina smiled forcefully and put the gun on the counter. "Here is my prescription."  
  
The doctor stepped back and raised both of his hands, so did the nurse.   
  
Nayeon was in total shock when Mina handed her the gun and said the most terrifying thing in her whole life.   
  
"Kill them if they tried to do anything,"   
  
Without further ado, Mina entered the room that full of different kinds of medicine. She didn't have a hard time on finding the antibiotics because her eyes scanned the whole room.   
  
She immediately injected it in her veins and felt the rushing feeling as she close her eyes. Mina was walking out of the room, but she wasn't fully recovered. Her vision was barely clear and she needs something to hold to keep her standing.   
  
Gladly, Nayeon helped her even if the latter was shaking. Mina didn't know why. She's going to ask her later.   
  
The younger tried to smiled to them as they took their leave. It was a smile that wasn't looked like a smile at all.   
  
She has done a two consecutive robbery. _Great_.  
  
Nayeon didn't let Mina drive and pushed Mina's body on the back seat. The younger sighed.   
  
She didn't know where to go, so she just drove straight until they reached a deserted place. Mina was still unconscious and she was getting worried.   
  
They passed a motel and she thought about staying for the meantime. She drove back and parked the stolen car carefully.   
  
Nayeon opened the door of the back seat and saw Mina sleeping. There's no way she's going to carry the woman. She slapped Mina's face with a force that enough to wake her up.   
  
The older cracked her eyes open and it met Nayeon's warm brown eyes. The latter smiled tenderly, and Mina swore that it made her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"It's for us to find out." Mina smirked when Nayeon imitated her words earlier. She shook her head and bit her lip to prevent herself from smiling. Smiling should be the last thing they shouldn't do that time, but she can't help it.  
  
Mina followed Nayeon as the younger made her way to the reception. Luckily, the woman has her wallet with her so they didn't need to break out.   
  
She immediately sat down on the sofa and her mind was blank.   
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
"Let's just rest and wait for the perfect time to find another hide out. We can't stay in one place, it would be easy for them to find us."


	2. Two

**Nayeon**  
  
It was eleven o'clock in the morning when Mina decided to wake me up. I didn't know that I've slept for 8 hours.   
  
"Aren't we supposed to leave early?" I asked her as I stretch my body. It looks like she hadn't gotten enough sleep.  
  
"You need to gain energy because it's going to be hell," Mina's words didn't have an effect on me, but Mina's expression made me worry.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
I frowned and looked at Mina. I was examining her face and I was sure that my heart reacted abnormally.   
  
_Fucking hormones.  
_  
"Did you get enough sleep?"  
  
Mina paused from packing their things when she heard me. "Of course,"  
  
"Liar."  
  
The older dropped the bag and sighed in defeat. She looked at me and projected her _let's-end-this-shit-face.  
_  
"I've got no choice. I am worried about you and I don't know if we can make it," I run my fingers to my hair and went in front of her.   
  
I didn't know what I was thinking that time, but I cupped her face and made her look at me.   
  
"I trust you and I know you can do it. We can do it, alright?"   
  
The cyborg looked down and bit her lip. It was her way to tell that she's tired. She nodded and I lift her chin to met her shimmering eyes. I smiled gently and kissed her forehead.   
  
I found myself inside the stolen car and couldn't help but feel bad about the recent robberies that we've made. The thought of it wants me to kill myself for doing something I hate, but I would die if I didn't do it.   
  
If I would be asked to change something from that incident, that would be the lunch with my family. They were innocents and didn't have a single idea what was happening that time and today.   
  
They deserve nothing but to be loved. My family deserves the whole world and I would love to give it to them just to make them the happiest persons in the world.   
  
I wouldn't change the way Mina and I acted throughout the days we were together. I would run away with and steal with her if it means that I'd live.   
  
_I would definitely do it twice._  
  
I need to take a revenge and seek justice for my family. They didn't deserve to be killed.   
  
The woman on my left was humming a familiar song. "Do you know that song?"  
  
Mina looked at her but it didn't last long. "Yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
"I thought you're from year 2035? How come you know _Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys_?"   
  
She let a heartily laugh and smiled. "Silly. Of course, I know it. I was once belong to this time,"  
  
My mind was processing her words slowly but I couldn't understand it. Or is it because my mind wasn't really processing at all?  
  
**********  
  
_**Interlude**_  
  
Mina was sitting by the seaside as she watched the setting sun. It was one of the reasons why she likes to have a class in the afternoon.   
  
She sighed when the sun wasn't in her sight anymore. It only meant one thing: she'd receive a good beating from her uncle for going home late.  
  
Mina liked to walk with her head down, she doesn't like to have an eye contact with anybody because her uncle said it was rude.   
  
Her tiny body bumped into a woman who wore the same uniform with her. She looked for the woman's nametag, but it was nowhere to be found.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you're there," The woman apologized for bumping her but she smiled. And it was the first time in a while.   
  
"It's okay, I wasn't looking on my way,"   
  
She lied. It wasn't okay because the woman accidentally hit the spot where her uncle spanked her using a wood. Mina was wincing silently as she felt the irritating feeling from her bruises.   
  
But the woman noticed that something was wrong with Mina. She followed Mina's hand and it was caressing her arm lightly like she's afraid to hurt herself more.   
  
The woman was worried and saw the big purplish and bluish circle on her arm. Mina was about to cry when the woman lifted her arm.   
  
"Holy shit, who did this to you?"  
  
"None of your business." Mina was furious because of the sudden actions of the woman. She walked straight and found herself thinking of the woman's two big cute front teeth.   
  
A van passed by her slowly and she was shocked when she was pulled harshly inside. One of them put his hand on her mouth to prevent her from shouting.   
  
Mina roamed her eyes around the van and she could see two men dressed in all black shirts with a mask and the driver. After a minute, she fell asleep.   
  
When she woke up, she was already inside a military plane and dressed like a soldier who would go to a war. Her heart was beating erratically when she felt the cold gun on her hand.   
  
It took her 3 minutes to understood the situation. There were about 20 soldiers inside the plane and she wasn't sure if they're like her or not.   
  
She was about to ask someone when the pilot spoke.   
  
"All of you are about to take off in a minute,"  
  
Every second of a minute was like an invisible torture for Mina; she couldn't see it but it hurts her like a motherfucker. Her head was spinning and she's losing her balance.  
  
"In 3... 2... 1...,"  
  
Three men were the first to leave the plane. The cold wind was wrapping around her body and it gave her chills. She was wearing gloves and she could feel the moist coming from her hand.   
  
She would choose to stay home and be beaten by her uncle than to be a soldier who lacked of training and experience.   
  
Mina was silently uttering her prayer when someone pushed her and caused her to fall from the plain. The wind was getting colder as she descend and it was doing no good for her.   
  
She used the parachute when she saw them doing the same thing. Mina landed on the land and not on the water which was she prayed for while she's approaching down.   
  
Then, a bigger and advanced plane passed through them. She tried to follow it but it was fast as hell.   
  
Good thing she was near the wall when the unidentified creatures started to fire at them. Mina hid behind it and let her companions to handle it, but the commander saw her.   
  
"Don't be a coward and try to protect yourself," That was the first words from the commander, but for Mina, it was _everything_.   
  
Her fighting spirit has risen with the help of the commander. He tapped Mina's shoulder as she fired the weird robots that have a long arms.   
  
At that time, she wondered where she was.   
  
_Am I dreaming? Is this really happening on Earth?  
_  
Mina fought back even though they're losing. They're almost wiped out and it was her and the commander who remained.   
  
He gave her a bigger gun and looked at her like he's a proud dad. Mina's chest twitched.  
  
"I know you can do it,"  
  
The medical team brought her to the chopper away from the battlefield. The head nurse was checking her vitals when the doctor warned her about something that hurts like a motherfucker.  
  
"The commander! Send someone to protect the- Ah!" Mina's back arched when the doctor injected something. It felt like a combination of her uncle's beating since the very first.   
  
"The commander is dead," said the doctor as she clean the wounds of Mina.  
  
_No, it can't be._   
  
"I volunteer myself to be a cyborg."  
  
The beeping sound coming from the machine was enough for Mina to bring her back to her senses. She could barely see the doctors performing an operation on her.  
  
Then she realized what she had said. She wants to be like a robot with a body of human, but powered by a thing called Power Source. It was a long blue thing that was attached on the lower part of her stomach.  
  
Its purpose was to give and save energy for the user. For a normal person, it was a battery.   
  
Her vision was barely clear and she only has a glimpse of what was happening that time. The next thing she knew, she was sent to year 2020 and given a mission to protect a woman named Im Nayeon.  
  
When she recovered, she heard something about taking a look of what happened in the past. Mina was hesitant to try it at first, but she did anyway.   
  
It was like a virtual reality where an assistant would give you something that you should wear to see the past. A person who would try could hear the voices and sounds coming from it.   
  
They said a person who would try could decide which part of the person's past should be played. Mina chose the time when a woman bumped into her.   
  
If the men in black didn't come to get her, Mina and the woman would talk about her uncle's bad habit.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry for crossing the line," The woman smiled softly and it made Mina's heart skip a beat.  
  
Mina looked away. "It's fine, I'm used to it,"   
  
"Mind to tell me what happened?"   
  
Mina sighed in defeat. She knew that the woman wouldn't let go of her unless she tells her what happened.   
  
The talk went smoothly that Mina expected. She thought she would breakdown - well, she did, but the woman was eager to make her feel better.   
  
The woman offered her a walk to her home which she gladly accepted. She offered her the other ear bud and played _Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys._ The walk to her home was full of laughter and that was the happiest day for Mina.   
  
"So, this is the end of our journey, Ma'am," Mina playfully imitate a soldier and stood straight.   
  
The woman laugh wholeheartedly and bit her lip. "Do you want this journey to end?"   
  
"No, Ma'am,"   
  
"Then let's meet tomorrow."  
  
It was nice to know for Mina that someone would expect to see her. At least, she wouldn't be alone.   
  
"Aye aye, Captain." She saluted to Nayeon and the latter playfully responded with a salute.   
  
Mina has her feet on the porch when she realized that she doesn't know her name.   
  
"Hey! What's your name?"   
  
"Nayeon."   
  
The memory played for God knows how long and it was like a movie for Mina. She saw how Nayeon and her got along with each other to the point where they turned into girlfriends.   
  
She removed the virtual box from her eyes and leaned on the couch. Mina felt like she ran for a marathon and panted.   
  
The anger rose from her as the turmoil got worsen. She couldn't control her breathing and open her eyes.   
  
Last thing she knew, she fell asleep due to over fatigue.   
  
**********  
  
**Nayeon**  
  
"So, have you asked for the girl's name?" I asked Mina after she told me what happened before she was sent on a mission.   
  
Mina's eyes looked sad. She chose not to look at me and focus on the road.   
  
"I... didn't get the chance to ask for her name."  
  
I didn't bother to ask her more questions and let her clear her mind. We reached the bridge and went out of the city when a big silver plane fired at us.   
  
The bridge was separated by the explosion. They were surely aiming for us and decided to get on our way.   
  
Mina placed me to her back and gave me a pistol. It was still a foreign feeling for me to hold a gun, but it was now or never. All or nothing.   
  
"At the count of three, we'll shield ourselves with the cars and get out of here, a'ight?"  
  
I only nodded and didn't manage to say a word. It felt like there was a hand strangling my neck and I couldn't breathe properly.   
  
"1...,"   
  
My heart starting to beat in its unusual way.  
  
"2...,'  
  
I held the gun tighter and pierced my eyes on Mina.  
  
"3!"  
  
I moved my body swiftly as I made my way to the exit of the bridge. I didn't bother to look back to check Mina because of the continuous firing on us.  
  
I made it outside and leaned over the wall. I was panting real hard and my hand found its way to Mina's but there was none.   
  
"Fuck."   
  
I mumbled any curse that I know when I was trying to aim for the terminator's eye. It was going to Mina's direction and the latter was oblivious to her surroundings.   
  
Three gunshots were heard as I pulled the trigger many times as I should. I immediately went to Mina and backed her up.  
  
"Got you," she uttered when a terminator tried to kill me with its sword. It was a black metal that has a design of something strange. Mina kicked it and it went God knows where.   
  
"Nayeon," Mina called me in the midst of the battle. I was almost distracted when I saw how sexy she was on her look. I know it was not the right time to think about it, but I couldn't help it!   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you please get the silver grenade placed inside the bag. Thank you," said Mina who was fearlessly firing to the terminators.   
  
I wasted no time in finding the grenade, but a little guy wanted some piece of me.  
  
The terminator was about to kill me with its sword, but I immediately dodge it. It tried a few times, but it always failed. So the terminator opened its hand and seconds later, it was holding a gun.   
  
Before the terminator could pull the trigger, I kicked it and picked it up. I turned around and fired it on its eye. _Another bulls eye.  
_  
Mina's decision to teach me how to defend myself was a good one, though.   
  
I handed her the grenade and she pulled out the pin using her teeth.  
  
_God damn. I was gay panicking in the midst of a battle!  
_  
She handed me her gun and positioned herself to the edge of the bridge. Mina sat on the railings and tossed the grenade inside the plane, and then...  
  
_boom_.  
  
"That shit is a little one yet it could destroy a city,"   
  
Mina chuckled. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and let her head rest on it. We walked to the car and thought about our next move.   
  
"Did you bring your phone with you?" She asked out of the blue. I nodded in response. "Can I borrow it?"  
  
I thought she's going to call someone for help, but I thought wrong.   
  
She tossed it outside and landed on the water. My jaw dropped and looked at her unbelievably.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
"That's the reason why they can find us. They can track you using your phone and we're dead before you know it."  
  
Her words left an impact to my brain. She drove off the place and told me to avoid places with cameras.   
  
It means we need to stay on the woods.   
  
We were welcomed by the sounds of the birds' chirps and cold zephyr. Mina saw a rest house near the highway when she scanned the whole forest using her eyes.   
  
I was with her for a few days, but her skills always amazed me. I didn't know if I should be scared of what she's capable of.   
  
Mina said that the house was abandoned and it was perfect for us to stay inside for a while.   
  
"Rest, Nayeon. I know you're tired,"  
  
"Join me." And without any further questions, she scooted beside me and let me use her arm as my pillow.  
  
**********  
  
I woke up when I heard tiny footsteps coming to our spot. I glanced at Mina and she was still sleeping peacefully.   
  
I positioned myself at the back of the door when the footsteps get louder. As if on cue, Mina stood up and pointed the gun at the person who opened the door.   
  
"Who are you?" They asked in chorus. The lady in white was the first one to answer.   
  
"I am living at the back of this house. The owner, which is my friend, only use this on vacation. Who are you and what are you doing here?" The woman's eyes were cold and pierced right through ours.   
  
"We needed to-"  
  
Mina cut me off. Like she always do.   
  
"Terminators are after us,"   
  
After Mina mentioned the word terminator, the woman's face soften and she lowered her gun.   
  
"Since when?"  
  
"4 days ago."  
  
The woman muttered something like 'it's happening'. Her hand was on her forehead as she thinks on something.   
  
"You're from?" It was clear that she was asking Mina.   
  
"Hamilton's team,"   
  
She glanced at me as if she's asking the same question. "She's from the capital. I am assigned to protect her."  
  
She looked at me as if she's checking every little details of my body.  
  
Mina answered for me because I was slowly processing the details. Why does it looks like she knew about the terminators?  
  
The woman named Solar brought us to her house. I was surprised to see the different kinds of guns, grenades, snipers, and knives. It looks like she's a part of an army.   
  
"They are now deadly because I heard that the brain upgraded their systems," She said. "I hope these would help you to protect the protector."  
  
Protect the protector?   
  
"Thank you so much. I never thought I would meet a legendary member of Sir Morris,"   
  
Solar giggled. "I wasn't named Solar for nothing," Then she winked.  
  
"Can we stay here until we find a place to hide?"  
  
"Of course. Stay here as long as you please. Let me know if you need something,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twt: @sasanabong


	3. Three

**Mina**   
  
Have you ever felt those butterflies flying carelessly inside your stomach when you're staring at someone?   
  
Because I have.   
  
Those butterflies went up straight to my head and made it cloudy. They were slowly banishing my worries and fears about nothing. They were taking me with them as they fly high.   
  
Funny how she makes me feel something I haven't felt with anybody. It feels so good that it hurts.   
  
I could barely hear the song that was playing on the radio and focused on her face. The constant playing of that memory inside my head was keeping me up all night.   
  
What if's were unconsciously created and constantly bugging me.   
  
Fucking past.  
  
I slapped and cursed myself mentally when I realized I've been staring at her for a long time and it's kinda embarrassing. I bit my lip as I tried to prevent myself from smiling.  
  
_Just one last glance and I'm good_ , I thought. I was counting down from 10 to 1 when a pair of brown eyes met mine.   
  
At first, I thought I was dreaming. I shamelessly moved forward without taking my eyes off her.   
  
I saw her gulped the lump inside her throat. If I'm dreaming, please don't wake me up.   
  
"You're not dreaming."  
  
Of course, I am. I slapped myself mentally for the second time when I heard her voice. You see her effects on me? I could watch her sleep and imagine she's awake and saying thi--  
  
"Mina, are you okay?"  
  
I welcomed the shitty reality once again.   
  
"Y-yeah?"   
  
I heard her heartily giggles and I swore to God that it was the first thing I wanted to hear every morning.   
  
I was blushing damn hard and it was inevitable that time. I left her gaze and focused on something else. I looked around and found the antibiotics neatly placed on the table.   
  
_Great_. I almost forgot about injecting antibiotics. I sat down and let it wander inside my veins.  
  
I was hesitating to look at her but I did anyways. I didn't even realize that she went outside.  
  
_(Do I Wanna Know?)  
If this feeling flows both ways  
(Sad to see you go)  
Was sorta hoping that you'd stay  
_  
Solar was preparing the breakfast while Nayeon was looking through Solar's vinyl collection. Her head was banging slightly onto the beat of the song.  
  
The uncontrollably smile flashed on my face. I went inside the kitchen and decided to help Solar.  
  
"Good morning." Her smile was the closest thing to the sun. It could light up someone's gloomy day without them realizing it.   
  
I smiled before answering, "Morning," I picked up the remaining dish and put it on the table. "I want to ask you something. I mean, if you don't mind."  
  
"You can ask me anything."  
  
That's a relief.  
  
"How come they didn't find you here?" I saw her _i-already-saw-that-coming-face_. She sighed and sat down in front of me.   
  
"I told them to not follow me."  
  
My eyebrows furrowed. What the hell?  
  
"Just like that?"   
  
"No, I completed their mission for me and the condition was to leave me alone when it's done,"   
  
For fuck's sake, I didn't know that the organization was doing things like that. If I only knew about it, I should've done it.   
  
"And no, the organization has nothing to do with it. It was them who ordered me."  
  
And just like that, my appetite for that day has gone. I was sinking the information and looked at Solar intently. My eyes were asking questions about it, and I didn't care if I was crossing the line. All I need was answers.  
  
"What was your mission?"   
  
Her mouth opened and was ready to answer my question, but life really wanted to fuck me up.   
  
"I'm famished, shall we eat?"  
  
Her voice echoed inside the kitchen and that was our cue to stop talking about it. Nayeon quickly sat beside me, facing the empty seat beside Solar. She looked at the both of us and eyed us suspiciously.   
  
Fortunately, she didn't ask any questions.   
  
**********  
  
Spending my time looking at the nature was my old hobby. I didn't have time to do it for God knows how many years. The life I have forbids me to do my own business and it sucks.  
  
Nayeon and Solar was busy watching the anime to kill some time and to distract the woman from the reality. I climbed up to Solar's roof and sat there quietly. 

From here, I could see the sun setting perfectly. The clouds around it made it more fascinating. I smiled bitterly as the memories of the past played in my mind.   
  
Who would've thought that shitty day could be a wonderful one?   
  
I decided to tell Nayeon what happened to the past, including the time when I tried the virtual reality but I didn't include the part where we became girlfriends. It would be embarrassing and she wouldn't believe me if I told her it was her.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
If I was still human, I would've been startled as fuck and clutched my chest because of shock, but I was a hybrid cyborg. I didn't glance at her because for sure, my heart would act weirdly.   
  
Hybrid cyborgs were made to be alert all the time that's why we were sent to all missions. We were programmed to protect the people and kill who would try to harm them.   
  
But we're able to feel something and that's what we called _love_.   
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked without even looking at her, too afraid to feel something unusual.  
  
"I was looking for you but I couldn't find you anywhere, so I thought you would be here,"  
  
I didn't respond. I let the quiet atmosphere to embrace us and appreciate the beauty of nature. Nayeon sighed many times but I was to scared to ask why. She'd probably say she's tired from all of this and I hate it.   
  
I hate it because she doesn't deserve this. She should be living somewhere far from here and happy. I hate to think that she's suffering and couldn't do anything about it.   
  
Then I realized that she's here with me. She's here, watching the sunset with me. I froze on my spot and my mind stopped functioning. I felt her head on my shoulder and it made my situation worse.   
  
After watching the sunset for the first time after so many years, that was the time when I felt happier than ever because I knew that I'd be fine because she's with me.   
  
**********  
  
The night was quiet as it should be. Leaves were dancing as a cold wind passed by the trees; it was peaceful.   
  
A familiar woman was wandering around Solar's humble abode in the forest. It was her friend whose house was near Solar's. She eyed every corner of the house and immediately made a plan on how to broke inside, then she saw the window between the Sala and the kitchen.   
  
She peaked and saw her friend lying comfortably on the sofa and watching a series. She knew about Solar's identify even if she hasn't said a word about it. Solar was a hybrid cyborg, but an upgraded one. She became like that because of personal reasons. 

Solar's father was known as the Father of Advance Technology. He made several kinds of cyborgs and weapons and programmed it to protect people. 

But his friend - an inventor, too - stole his invention and formatted the cyborgs. He changed and made it to kill people who could harm him.   
  
**********  
  
_**Interlude**_  
  
Solar was a very, very trained person when it comes to self-defense. She learned from her friend, Byulyi. Name any types of martial arts, Byulyi was beyond professional when it comes to that field.   
  
Byulyi was sent to a mission: kill Solar's father's friend and execute the cyborgs. Solar insisted to come with her, but Byulyi was worried about her even if she's beyond skilled. Her father would assassinate her if she permitted Solar to accompany her.   
  
But Solar was too stubborn to obey.   
  
Without her father's permission, she tagged along with Byulyi. She couldn't do anything to stop the older because she was running out of time.   
  
The mission was **_almost_** a successful one.   
  
They've already killed the one who made a treachery to her father, and commanded the organization's army to get rid of the cyborgs.   
  
Solar and Byulyi were making their way to the plane when a cyborg fired at Solar. As a cyborg's duty, they should stay alert any time. Byulyi was sensing danger, so she looked back, only to see a huge bullet covered in fire.   
  
The event continued, but in a slow motion. Solar felt her friend's hug behind her. She thought Byulyi was exhausted from the mission and needed her body to support hers.   
  
"I love you."   
  
Solar giggled when she felt Byulyi's hot breath entered her ear.   
  
"I know," She blatantly said.   
  
And then Byulyi stopped walking.   
  
Solar was forcing her body to move forward, but Byulyi's weight forbid her to do so.  
  
"Stop playing, Moon Byulyi. Do you know that you're heavy?" She tried to untangle her friend's arms from her waist but she failed. The embrace was too tight but Byulyi made sure it wasn't going to hurt Solar. "Hey, I can't walk. Let's go home before my dad finds me."  
  
Solar's heart was pounding when she couldn't part Byulyi's arms from her waist. A soldier went to her with a damped eyes; it looked like he's going to cry.  
  
"Miss Yongsun, M-Miss Byulyi is d-dead."   
  
The _**sun**_ froze.   
  
It took 20 minutes to free Solar from Byulyi's embrace. Byulyi was one of the special cyborgs that Solar's father has made, and that, alone, could explain everything.   
  
Solar's eyes were full of rage. She quickly went to the cyborgs who were still defending their selves from the army. She aimed for a cyborg, then two, until she couldn't see any.   
  
Or so she thought.   
  
A bullet passed right through her lungs. Her eyesight was barely normal and so was her sense of hearing.   
  
A battalion ran into her and carried her inside the plane. They're already flying as she lay on the bed. Her tears were cautiously made its way out of her eyes, and followed by a sob.   
  
When she woke up, her eyes wandered around the unfamiliar room. Her eyelids were heavy like her limbs. She wasn't able to move any parts of her body except for her eyes and mouth.   
  
She gasped for air and inhaled sharply. Her father panicked when she saw her daughter conscious.   
  
"Where's Byulyi?"   
  
Those were the first words that came out from her mouth. She saw her father shook his head and it only meant one thing. Her tears were running down through her face as if they're racing.   
  
She was holding back her sobs because she couldn't move an inch. Her body would ache like a madman.   
  
But losing the only person she loved more than anything was more painful.   
  
She let out her sobs as if she's numb enough to feel her aching body. Her fist closed because of too much anger filling her soul, then she heard a sound like a clattering metals.   
  
She looked at her father confusingly and he responded with an apologetic smile.   
  
"I'm sorry, but that's the only way to save you."  
  
**********  
  
From that day, she's born again as a cyborg, but an advance one. Her father made her like that to protect herself from the harmful cyborgs.   
  
Solar's friend carefully made its way inside, and Solar's skills weren't a foreign to her. She knew that the woman was feeling her presence while watching.   
  
Walking without making any sound was a piece of cake, but it was like a loud thud for Solar. She easily moved behind the couch to check someone and she wasn't surprised when she saw her friend.   
  
A cyborg has the ability to copy someone's face, body, and voice in order to do something important. It looked like the cyborg copied her friend's and killed her right away.  
  
The woman smile slyly when she faced Solar. And the latter responded with a sweet one.  
  
"Who sent you here?"  
  
The woman, or rather, a cyborg was surprised when Solar knew who it was.   
  
None of the cyborgs knew about Solar's knowledge when it comes to identifying a cyborg; a low class and high class. Solar knew it was a wrong move. She should've pretended that it was her friend who she was talking to, but the savior was in her welfare and needed to be protected.   
  
"No one. I am on my own,"   
  
"Just make sure you're alone or I'll destroy all of you just like what you did."  
  
The cyborg laughed, "You haven't moved on, I see," then walked in front of Solar. "But I'll make you. Just wait."  
  
Her knuckles turned white as she holds back from shooting the cyborg in front of her. "Get out before I blow up your head."  
  
The cyborg left the house with a smirk. Solar kicked the sofa and it flew away to the stair. It made a loud sound causing Mina to went down.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just disappointed with the ending of the series."  
  
Mina didn't say anything and nodded. She looked at Solar one more time before the older smiled at her reassuringly.   
  
Little did Solar know that Mina knew about the cyborg's presence and heard their conversation.   
  
**********  
  
**Nayeon**  
  
The birds were singing in chorus when I sat on the porch. I followed them with my eyes as they fly around the place. We just finished eating our breakfast and I'm grateful for Solar because of her great cooking skills. If I were going to be stuck with Mina, we were probably eating unhealthy and stolen foods.  
  
I stood up and went inside when I was satisfied with the fresh air I've inhaled. I heard faint voices from the kitchen and decided to eavesdrop.   
  
"...-borg went here last night and you didn't bother to tell me about it?" It was Mina. She was angry and it was normal for me because we fight a lot, but she's not that angry to me.  
  
"Because I'm trying to protect her!"  
  
"But I _am_ her protector!"   
  
Solar was shocked with Mina's choice of words. She wasn't prepared to discuss the scene last night. I asked Mina about it, but she said that Solar was angry about something that wasn't important.   
  
_Not important, my ass._  
  
"Look, Mina, I was just trying to help-"  
  
"I don't need your help." There was a finalization with Mina's voice and I didn't like it.   
  
"But she do. Whether you like it or not, I'll help her out through this and that's final."  
  
A silence filled the entire house. I was carefully listening to them but I was so clueless about the situation that I tried to voice out my thoughts.   
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
The two of them was shocked to see me. Solar has her mouth open like she was going to say something but closed it when she couldn't. Mina's eyes were wide open and she looked hella cute. I rolled my eyes mentally when I realized what I just thought.  
  
"No, nothing happe-"  
  
" _Liar_."  
  
Mina closed her mouth and looked down. I glanced at Solar, hoping she'd say something to enlighten me.  
  
"I think it's time for her to know everything." said Solar. She sat on the chair behind her and drank a glass of water.   
  
"Don't. Not now, please."  
  
"Why?" I said. Piercing my eyes against hers was making my heart beat erratically and I hated it.   
  
"Let her know," Solar said.   
  
"No! She wasn't physically and mentally ready for it!"  
  
Solar looked away when she heard Mina. It looked like she understood her, but wanted to tell me everything at the same time.   
  
No one dared to utter a word. Mina's loud heartbeat didn't go unnoticed and I wondered why. Was she that scared to tell me about it?   
  
I hated to feel like an outsider and it was what I was feeling. I felt like everyone was lying and keeping things from me. And I really, really hated it.   
  
I walked out and ran through the forest. I was really mad at them from keeping things from me even if they're just doing that to keep me safe. But didn't they think it would be easy if I have a single idea about what's happening?   
  
I stopped at God knows where but I'm still at the forest. I screamed my lungs out and I didn't care if one of them could hear me saying things.   
  
I went back to Solar's abode when it's almost dark. I knew they'd get worry about me but their sympathies were not the one I needed.   
  
I was welcomed by Mina's frown when I entered the house.   
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"None of your business." I said. Those words were somehow familiar to me. I tried to recall where I heard that line but I was too tired to think about anything.  
  
I headed to the stairs and saw Solar going down. I passed by her and didn't even greet her. Yeah, I know I was rude, but could you blame me?   
  
"Dinner's ready, let's eat." said Solar.   
  
I continued walking to our designated room. "Not hungry." I didn't bother to look at her because I knew I'd melt. She has the kind of face and voice you couldn't reject.   
  
I sighed when my back met the soft mattress. I closed my eyes and was having my moment when someone entered the room without knocking.   
  
"Get up, you're going to eat."  
  
"I said I'm not hungry."  
  
Mina sighed in frustration.   
  
"Don't make me say it twice."  
  
I cracked my right eye open and looked at her. "Who are you to make me do something I don't want?"   
  
I didn't hear her say anything to make it long, but her fading footsteps were enough for me to shed a tear.   
  
My life was really a fucked up one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the errors. I like to write at midnight and sometimes I have no energy to proofread. Enjoy.
> 
> follow me on twt: @sasanabong


	4. Four

The night started to get its peace _just for a while_. The woman who was laying on her stomach was carefully listening to the sound of the dancing leaves.  
  
Solar couldn't feel any drowsiness inside her body. She kept on changing her position and roll her body side to side. Two days ago, she found herself listening to the nonstop bickering of Mina and Nayeon.  
  
Solar clutched her chest while listening to the two. She knew how hard it was for Nayeon. She knew how hard it was to be the one who can save the world and make it a better place.   
  
If not for her father's safety, she could've let another person to save the world and give Mina and Nayeon a better life.  
  
But she was desperate to do so.   
  
**********  
  
_**2034**_  
  
Solar was sitting at the veranda of her bedroom in the middle of the night. She was staring at the night sky that was blanketed by the shimmering stars. The moonlight was hitting her face and she loved it.   
  
She was waiting for someone to come over and put that someone's palms on her eyes and make her guess who it was. She was waiting for someone to sit beside her and talk about how the moon and the stars looked like her even if her name was related to the sun.   
  
Solar was waiting for someone who can make her laugh by being greasy. She was waiting for someone to sing until she fall asleep.   
  
And she realized that she was waiting for _nothing_.   
  
She brought her knees up to her chin and rested it. Her arms was tangled on her legs as she let her tears fall.   
  
"I miss you."   
  
It's been three months since the terminators killed Byulyi, but she couldn't forget about it and get over it. Why? It's because she couldn't. Simple as that.   
  
Three months have passed and she's still waiting for her to come every night. She waited until she gets tired and ended up falling asleep with a stains of tears on her face.  
  
The next day, her father went to her room and told her about the plan of their enemies. Vernon, the son of Solar's father's friend, went to their house to personally thank her father for his wonderful inventions.   
  
But Vernon has a hidden agenda. He wanted Solar's father to hand his inventions to him. Vernon's army of terminators was positioned at every side of the city and ready to engage in a war if he wouldn't hand it.  
  
It was that day when Solar found out that her father's friend taught Vernon about his father's inventions and ordered his son to make a move if something happens.   
  
Her father asked Vernon to give him three days to think about it. Vernon was beyond happy to her father's response and let him do what her father's wanted.  
  
Solar was furious about it and told him she's going to do something to stop it. She knew how important her father's inventions to him.  
  
Her father tried to stop her many times but no one - except for Byulyi - could stop her from doing something dangerous. She went to Vernon's house alone and barged in without Vernon's permission.   
  
"Do not include my father to your bullshits, Vernon,"  
  
The man who was sitting and has his back at Solar remained calm as if he knew about the woman's sudden appearance. He carefully sipped on his cup of tea and put it back to the saucer.   
  
"Please take a seat, Solar."  
  
"Cut the crap and tell me what you want."  
  
Vernon stood up and faced Solar. His left eyebrow ascended and flashed his smirk. "Oh, that was fast,"  
  
"Just guarantee my safety and my father's and leave his inventions alone," Solar's posture remained strong and her chin was up.   
  
"My scientists have found out that a boy would do something that could end our mission to conquer the world. He was from the year 2015, 19 years from now, he would probably stop us from making it happen,"   
  
The young man went beside Solar, but facing the other side.   
  
"I want you to kill him to prevent it from happening."  
  
That was the first time in her entire life when someone ordered her to kill an innocent. Her father would refuse her to take any mission because she's a human, but she still did and came back home alive and kicking because of her inhumane skills.   
  
But she couldn't find a way that could save her father. She knew that she's making a mistake from stopping someone who could help them out of Vernon's tight grip.   
  
Solar heaved a heavy sigh before nodding hesitantly. "Make sure to keep your promise,"  
  
"Can you really do that?"  
  
Solar flashed her deadly smirk. "Do not underestimate the power I possess when I am desperate." She pierced her cold eyes onto Vernon. Gone were the sunshine and happiness inside them.   
  
"Very well. You may proceed to the laboratory and tell them to send you to the year 2015."  
  
Solar pulled the trigger ruthlessly. She kept on thinking about her father and the deal between her and Vernon.   
  
She haven't talked to her father about it and wanted to finish the job in an instant so she could go back. Little did she know that when she arrived at the year 2015, Vernon was taking advantage to her absence.   
  
Vernon effortlessly got what he wanted and kept Solar's father alive. He was laughing to celebrate his victory against the oblivious Solar who was killing the possible savior.   
  
**********  
  
Her tears were about to leave her eyes as she reminisce when she heard a faint sound of metal. She moved without making a sound.   
  
Solar leaned against the wall and carefully peaked outside. She saw the same terminator who went to her house two days ago, but the terminator has its own companions.   
  
The woman sent a signal to Mina without being traced by the terminators. The two of them talked about it if something like that happened again. Mina, from the other room, stealthy moved her body without producing a sound.   
  
She looked at the sleeping woman in front of her before making her way towards Solar's room.  
  
The two of them could have talked to each other through silent call, but they couldn't afford to get caught and let the terminators know about Mina's presence.  
  
Solar walked to Mina's spot and whispered about the three terminators outside. Mina nodded her head as if she knows what to do. The older woman was the one who confronted the terminators while Mina stayed on her position.   
  
She looked again at Nayeon and the latter was still sleeping peacefully. Mina smiled sweetly. 

On the other hand, Solar asked the reason for their sudden appearance.   
  
"What is it that you want and you paid me a visit?"  
  
"Surrender the girl and we'll leave peacefully."  
  
Solar put her hands on her sides. "Are you shitting me? I am the only one living here because you killed the other one."  
  
The terminator seemed not convinced with Solar's acting skills.   
  
"I scanned your whole house, Solar. Give me the girl and we will leave."  
  
"Leave."  
  
"We will not--"  
  
"Leave before I lose my patience and kill all of you in front of my house."  
  
The terminators didn't say a word and left. They looked at Solar and sent her a voicemail saying that they will comeback _soon_.   
  
When they were out of Solar's sight, she immediately went upstairs to check the two. Nayeon was still in deep sleep and Mina was sitting beside her.  
  
"They already left,"  
  
Mina smiled at her. "I'm glad."  
  
"But we have a problem."  
  
The younger frowned at her. She stood up and dragged Solar outside the room. "What is it?"  
  
"They knew about Nayeon's existence and told me to surrender her."  
  
Mina cursed underneath her breath and looked away. Sweats were formed on her forehead.  
  
**********  
  
Nayeon woke up in an abandoned building. She kept on looking for someone but she couldn't find any. _Even Mina_.  
  
She checked herself and was shocked when she saw what she was wearing. She didn't remember that she wore a loose shirt, pants, and a combat boots. She was even carrying a backpack and didn't know what's inside.   
  
A loud noise coming from an aircraft filled her ears. She put her hands on her ears to lessen the noise.   
  
The building looked like it's about to collapse in a short period of time. She tried to run but the wound on her legs stopped her.   
  
"Fuck." Nayeon checked the wound only to find out how deep it was. She carefully tied the scarf around the bleeding wound.   
  
Nayeon winced in pain every time she took a step forward. Her wound was throbbing endlessly and it increased the pain building up inside her.  
  
She closed her eyes for a minute before taking a deep breath. Closing her fist was her strategy to stop herself from punching her wound so it would numb.   
  
Nayeon was so close to the only available exit of the building when a man refrained her from leaving the vicinity.   
  
"Do not talk." The man whispered on Nayeon's ear. He put his hand on her mouth and their bodies were almost touching.   
  
Nayeon saw a light that was traveling throughout the building. It seemed like they're looking for someone or something.   
  
When the light was nowhere to be found, the man let Nayeon go and sighed. He even apologized for the sudden actions. Nayeon shrugged it off and thanked the man in front of her.   
  
"Where are we?"  
  
The man frowned at her. "You don't know?"   
  
Nayeon shook her head and studied the man's features.   
  
"We're still on Earth."  
  
"I know."  
  
The man chuckled when the woman rolled her eyes and brought his hand in front of Nayeon. "Jinyoung,"   
  
Nayeon looked at him weirdly before shaking his hand. "Nayeon," Jinyoung's eyes roamed around the building. "What's the date today?"  
  
"8th of October. 2035."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Jinyoung shifted his gaze at Nayeon. "Today is October 8, 2035. Why, is there a problem?"  
  
Nayeon's tears were slowly building up as she shook her head lightly. She smiled at Jinyoung forcefully. "N-no, I'm just surprised."  
  
Jinyoung didn't ask her about her, being surprised about the date. Instead, he brought her with him and found a new way out. They were surprised to see a group of people inside the building.   
  
There were 2 women and 3 men in front of them. A woman named Jihyo pulled out a Swiss knife and shoved it in front of Nayeon. The other four were patiently waiting as if they're watching a movie.   
  
"Give us your bag and we'll let you live."   
  
Jihyo walked towards them, leaving a gap enough for Nayeon to see her face clearly despite the darkness. Then she realized it was her childhood best friend.   
  
"J-jihyo?" Nayeon couldn't help but to stutter when she said her best friend's name. The fierce woman frowned when she heard her name.  
  
"Who are you?" Nayeon felt nothing but hurt. Her heart was pounding. "Give me your goddamn bag."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Finding food to keep us alive. How about you?" Nayeon could sense a tone of sarcasm on Jihyo's words. "Don't make me say it thrice."   
  
"W-why do you need food?"  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me? Of course, we are being attacked by those stupid robots!"   
  
Then realization hit Nayeon. Everything happened to the past came back to her in a blink. That situation was the one Mina kept talking about.  
  
"Are you going to give me your bag or I'll kill you?"  
  
She tossed her bag in front of Jihyo to stop her from blabbering things. Nayeon never would have thought she could say things like that.   
  
Jihyo's companions moved towards her and rummaged inside the bag, hoping they would find something to ease their hunger.   
  
Nayeon looked at them full of sympathy. She gritted her teeth and closed her fist.  
  
This needs to stop, she thought.   
  
She composed herself and stood straight, not minding her throbbing wound.   
  
"Do you want to get used to it?"  
  
Her voice echoed inside the building, making the people inside shift their gazes to her. Including the shocked Jinyoung.   
  
"Do you want to live with an empty stomach and let those robots cross your territory?" Even if they're dumbfounded with Nayeon's sudden outburst, they all shook their heads.   
  
Nayeon was shocked when another group of people appeared. It looked like she's inside the evacuation center. She maintained her composure and held her head high.   
  
"Then why are you doing nothing and let them dominate the world? Stand up, all of you," All of them, including Jihyo, stood up. "Pick up anything that could be a weapon. We can innovate something from it that could stop them from destroying our world."  
  
Majority of the people roamed around the area and picked up heavy metals from the trash. Some of them picked up a piece of glass and a metal pipe. Some people were looking at her, amazed by the way she speaks and leads them on to something they never thought would be possible.   
  
"Who knows anything about electronics?"   
  
A man named Junhoe raised his hand. "Find anything that could produce electricity and try to turn it into a power source of a certain weapon."  
  
He nodded and brought two people with him.   
  
"Is there any Engineers here? Or something related to it?"   
  
A woman named Wheein raised her hand and smiled sweetly at Nayeon. The latter responded with a soft smile before giving orders.   
  
"Could you produce something that could turn those glasses and pipes into something fatal? Like a spear?"   
  
"Consider it done." Wheein winked at Nayeon and it made the latter blush.   
  
"All of you, find more resources and materials. Please do it immediately. We don't have enough time."   
  
With that, all of them left the place and started to find something that would work as a weapon. She turned around and saw Jinyoung with an opened mouth.   
  
"That's... you're..."  
  
"Beautiful? I know right."  
  
Jinyoung shook his head and looked at Nayeon lovingly. They left the building to help the others.  
  
**********  
  
Nayeon jolted and sat on the bed. She was gasping for air as if she ran a marathon. Mina immediately held her arms and made Nayeon face her.   
  
"What's wrong?" Worry was visible in Mina's eyes. Her jet-black eyes met Nayeon's.   
  
"My dream... it looks so vivid. It feels like it's real and I am scared."  
  
Solar halted when she heard Nayeon. She knew what her dream contained and she's happy because it's finally happening.   
  
On the other side, Mina knew about it all along. Before she was sent to the year 2020, the organization made her watch a few scenarios about the future of the advanced world. And it was clearly focused on Nayeon.   
  
Mina brought Nayeon between her arms and caressed her hair softly. "It's okay. I'm here and you're okay."   
  
She felt the little nods of the woman.   
  
"We will leave this place later,"  
  
Nayeon broke the hug and looked up at Mina. There was a cute frown in her face, probably because she just woke up from a deep sleep and she hasn't clean herself up. "Why?"  
  
"They know you are here."  
  
"But how?"  
  
Mina heaved a sigh. "They probably scanned Solar's house. They went here last night and asked Solar to surrender you."  
  
The room filled with silence. Their own heartbeats were the only thing they could hear except for their breathing.   
  
Solar would love to watch the girls having their own moment but they have to go.   
  
"Good morning, lovebirds. Hurry up,"  
  
Mina blushed at Solar's statement while Nayeon was frowning.   
  
"Why did she call us lovebirds?"  
  
Mina sighed. She knew that she's too innocent for that. The older shrugged and left the room.   
  
**********  
  
Mina put the last bag inside the car and sighed. She looked at Solar who was watching her subtly. The younger gave her a soft smile and it melted Solar's heart.   
  
"So..."  
  
"Will you promise me one thing?"  
  
Mina was taken aback on Solar's words. She frowned before answering her with a question. "What is it?"  
  
"Protect Nayeon and yourself. I know this would be a tough battle, but I believe in you. I know you can do it."   
  
It felt like a déjà vu to Mina. She remembered the exact same words coming from her commander. Her chest contracted and she wasn't prepared to cry in front of Solar.  
  
Mina nodded. "You don't have to make me swear that. I am willing to sacrifice my life just to save hers. Even if we're on a different world."  
  
The older chuckled and patted her torso. "Let's go. I'm going to give you a ride."  
  
Mina sat on the passenger seat and let Nayeon occupy the spacious backseat. The latter said she needs to rest and not in the mood to talk about anything.  
  
She knew Nayeon was lying and trying to avoid the topic. Nayeon doesn't want to talk about the terminators because the more she talks about it, the more she loves to kill them one by one.  
  
Mina didn't insist Nayeon to talk even a single word. She knew how she feels and it would be better if she shut her mouth and pretend that nothing happened. Nayeon doesn't want to burst her anger on Mina. She was suppressing her anger towards the terminator, but her recent dream triggered her.  
  
She badly wanted to end the madness and wake the people up to their senses. Nayeon wouldn't let the robots to conquer the world and kill billions of innocent people. The memory of her family being killed by those heartless piece of metal motivated her to stop them.   
  
Nayeon had enough of the bullshits and couldn't take it if some people who were dear to her get killed by the ardent bullets.  
  
_Enough is enough_ , she thought.   
  
She closed her eyes when the vehicle moved forward.   
  
_It would be a long journey_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue is next.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first. Mina is older than Nayeon. Do not be confused.
> 
> Second, the Epilogue was barely edited and I didn't proofread this. 
> 
> Third, the Epilogue might change if I come up with a good ending. I just need to use such words to help you visualize the story even better. I believe that the scenes were kind of rushed. I apologize.

The drive to nowhere was relaxing even if Mina sat for 8 hours. She could see different landscapes that made her fall in love more with the nature.   
  
She breathed deeply and reclined her back against the seat. Solar glanced at her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
Solar smirked when she heard the exhausted response from the younger. She may be tired and frustrated by the constant events, but she's still cute and she's not aware of that.   
  
The older took a glance at the rearview mirror and found the sleeping beauty. Nayeon was effortlessly beautiful and she knew that Nayeon was _much_ aware of that.   
  
She looked at Mina again that lasted for a second before shifting her gaze at the road. "Do you love her?"  
  
Mina wasn't prepared for that question. She never would have thought Solar would ask about it. The younger blushed and was thankful that Nayeon was sound asleep and couldn't hear anything about Solar's sudden question.   
  
"You're blushing,"  
  
Mina looked at the other side. "Am not."  
  
"Yes, you are!"  
  
The younger didn't bother to rebut and decided to stare at Solar who was busy driving.   
  
"I know that kind of look, Mina. I just want to let you know that my heart belongs to someone and-"  
  
Mina groaned in annoyance. She slammed her palm on the dashboard and it _almost_ break into two. She was shocked and lowered her head.   
  
"I don't know- I just have this weird feelings for her and it's not good because I shouldn't feel this way,"  
  
Solar sighed. "It's okay to be in love-"  
  
"I know, but I should not let myself to fall for her."  
  
"Care to explain it?"  
  
"Because I am risking my life for her,"  
  
Solar frowned as she glanced at Mina who was fidgeting the hem of her shirt.   
  
"I don't get you."  
  
"There's a high probability of getting myself killed by those terminators. What if she fell in love with me? Who would be there to love her back? None."  
  
A complete silence filled the car.  
  
At that moment, a quick flashback ran inside Solar's head. That was exactly Byulyi did to her, and she knew it was _unintentional_.   
  
She let herself fall in love with the advanced cyborg without thinking about the consequences. Solar was too blind to see the love that Byulyi was giving to her because she was too focused on loving her.   
  
Solar thought it was some kind of normal best friend gestures and shouldn't be taken seriously. She was afraid to assume that maybe, Byulyi was developing a feelings for her. She was afraid to assume and she forgot to list the possibilities.  
  
Somehow, she understood Mina's reasoning, but Mina forgot to do something.   
  
It was making a list of possibilities and eliminate some of them.  
  
Of course, Solar wouldn't let Mina to repeat the same mistake.  
  
"Let's say you survived. Would you let yourself fall?"  
  
That question was lingering inside Mina's head since she met Nayeon, but never had a chance to answer it.  
  
"That... I don't know. Maybe we'll see?"  
  
Solar groaned. "C'mon, I know you know the answer. You're just scared to admit it,"  
  
For the second time, Mina was flushed. Solar and her only met recently and she was acting like her best friend since diaper days. "You're not going to give up, aren't you? Fine! I don't know the answer because I am not really interested."  
  
_Liar_.  
  
"Interested in? Please be specific."  
  
"I'm not interested in love and the thought of loving someone was unimaginable to me."  
  
_You're just a stupid coward and scared to be rejected.  
_  
"Whoa, hold on. You just said earlier that you're feeling those weird feelings and now you can't imagine yourself being in love with someone?" Solar slowed down the speed of the car to be safe. She couldn't focus on the topic if she's driving in an average speed.  
  
Mina nodded. "It's kind of complicated, but I really don't want to. I am distracting myself from the mission if I fall in love,"  
  
_Fucking liar. You're scared as shit. A liar and a coward.  
_  
Solar chuckled awkwardly. "And here I am, thinking about the ways to get you out of that mess. I apologize for thinking ahead."  
  
Mina smiled. "No need to apologize."  
  
The car ride was about to end in a few hours.   
  
But Solar and Mina was too focused on their own topic that they forgot about their companion at the back who was sleeping _before_ , and heard their discussion from the beginning until the end.  
  
Nayeon shifted from her position and has her back at the two. A teardrop escaped from her eye and she subtly wiped it off.  
  
She closed her eyes and gave in to the darkness, once again, with a heavy heart.   
  
**********  
  
Solar stopped at the side of the mountain. Nayeon was fully awake because she slept for 10 hours.   
  
The oldest helped them with their things albeit it's not that many and heavy. Mina wandered around the area and checked if there's an enemy around the perimeter.   
  
When she's done scanning the area, she sighed and went back to her companions.   
  
"No any signs of people roaming around the perimeter. We're safe here,"  
  
The two nodded and Nayeon mentally thanked God because they have time to think of a strategy without being attacked by the terminators.   
  
"What are we going to do now?" Nayeon asked.   
  
"If you have a chance to enter that huge facility, where would you enter?"  
  
Nayeon frowned. "From the entrance?"  
  
Solar couldn't help but to giggle. "You're a brave one, I see."  
  
"For your information, that is the general headquarters of the terminators. It is operated by Vernon," said Mina.   
  
"Who's Vernon?"  
  
"He is an absolute motherfucker who cares about nothing but the ideas of others." Solar clenched her jaw and closed her fist as she spit out those words. She was gritting her teeth after saying those.  
  
Mina and Nayeon looked at her with both surprised and confused look. Mina has her mouth open, while Nayeon was frowning.   
  


"So that Vernon is the mastermind of this madness?" Nayeon asked before biting her peanut butter sandwich.   
  
Solar took the liberty to answer Nayeon's question.   
  
"Not really, it was his father's idea after all."  
  
No one dared to utter a word and just focused on satisfying their hunger. On the other side, Mina was carefully looking for an entrance from the back to prevent the terminators from attacking them.   
  
She was glancing even if there's a barriers with a high voltage of electricity. Mina almost touched the barrier when someone spoke behind her.   
  
"It was a mistake,"  
  
Mina turned to the one who was speaking and frowned. "Huh?"  
  
"Accepting Vernon's mission was a mistake." Solar hung her head low as she speaks.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You're wondering why I am unharmed even the terminators know where am I, right?" Mina nodded. "It's because I accepted Vernon's mission in order to keep my father and I alive."  
  
Suddenly, Mina wanted to hear more about it. "Tell me more."  
  
Solar sighed. "My father was the one who invented the terminators, but they're made to protect people," Mina brought her hand to her open mouth. "His friend had interest on his inventions, not only to the terminators. When he stole it, he reset the software and programmed it to kill people."  
  
The older avoided Mina's eyes as she speaks. "The organization sent my friend to execute his friend and the terminators. I came with her without a permission from my father. We successfully killed his friend, but we almost completed the mission,"   
  
"A terminator fired a huge bullet coated with fire at me. My friend saw it coming and hugged me from behind to dodge the bullet."  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
Solar chuckled with full of bitterness. "She died and I tried to fight back against the terminators, but I got hit so they sent me back to the organization. I didn't know that my status was 50/50 and the only way to save me was to turn me into a cyborg."  
  
Mina's eyes widen when she realized something.   
  
"You _were_ a human?!"  
  
Solar smiled and nodded. "I _was_."  
  
"No way!"  
  
Solar laughed wholeheartedly. "Yes way." She looked at Mina. "Do you want to know my mission?"  
  
"Spill it."  
  
"My mission is to kill the previous possible savior. Vernon's scientists made me see the future before bringing me to the year 2015. I killed him without knowing that Vernon taken advantage of my absence and made my father hand him his inventions."  
  
Silence.   
  
Neither of the two dared to speak. Mina was about to say something when Nayeon approached them.  
  
"We're going to enter from the back, aren't we?"   
  
Mina nodded. "You finally figured it out,"  
  
Solar laughed and the youngest rolled her eyes. "Please be careful."   
  
Mina and Nayeon frowned at Solar. "You're not going with us?" Nayeon asked.  
  
Solar smiled sadly before shaking her head. Their shoulders sagged when they heard the bad news. Solar tapped their torsos.   
  
"I'm going to fix some mistakes."  
  
Nayeon smiled. "We understand."  
  
Mina opened the passenger side's door and said, "For now, let's wait for the right timing to enter the headquarters."  
  
**********  
  
Mina couldn't even close her eyes for a second. If she was still a human, her stomach would turn upside down and she'd vomit because of nervousness.   
  
She was quietly watching the perimeter using her eyes and scanned it thoroughly. Nayeon and Solar were fast asleep. Mina couldn't help but feel sad because Solar couldn't come with them.  
  
It was really good, though. Maybe it's time for Solar to get the break she deserves after a very long time.   
  
For the ninth time, Mina heaved out a sigh. Anxiety got the best of her before they start the mission. It was unusual for Mina to feel anxious for the mission. She seldom feels it whenever she engages into a war.  
  
The power source placed in her tummy beeped; it's about time.   
  
Nayeon automatically woke up and didn't show a sign that she's from a deep sleep.   
  
Mina examined her face and frowned.   
  
"You didn't sleep?"  
  
"How could I?"  
  
Somehow, Mina couldn't blame the younger. She sighed and flashed a tired smile.   
  
"Are you ready?" Mina asked. She looked at Nayeon when the latter didn't answer. The younger was staring at her. "Are you okay?"  
  
Nayeon didn't bother to change her facial expression. "Promise me that we're going to make it."  
  
_Fucking promises_ , Mina thought. She doesn't have a heart to swear something that she wasn't sure of.   
  
Mina tried to flash a reassuring smile but failed when she saw tears coming out from Nayeon's gorgeous eyes. She immediately wiped them away before they fall.   
  
The older reached for her nape and pulled her closer to her chest and gave her the warmest hug she has ever gave to someone in her life. Mina never thought of letting her go, but _she has to_.  
  
"Don't worry, I will protect you from them. I just need you to trust me."  
  
Nayeon nodded without saying a word. She couldn't suppress her sobs and that made Solar wake up.   
  
She groaned as she stretch her body. Solar turned around and frowned when she saw the crying baby.   
  
Then she finally realized why.   
  
Solar caressed Nayeon's dark locks softly as if she was putting a person into sleep. Mina looked at her meaningfully and she nodded.  
  
The oldest was the first to get out of the car, followed by Mina and Nayeon.   
  
Solar has her backpack with her. She smiled brightly at the two.   
  
"This is where we part ways," Her eyes were damped with tears. "Mina, take good care of yourself and Nayeon, please."  
  
Mina and Nayeon nodded like a child and pulled their selves into a group hug. The youngest was sobbing once again.   
  
"Hey, don't cry. You are our salvation,"  
  
Nayeon laughed at Solar's statement and pouted after. Mina bid Solar goodbye and the latter smiled at them for the last time as she walked away from them.   
  
Nayeon sighed when Solar got out of her sight and then walked back inside the car. She brought a machine gun.   
  
Mina was fast to react, though. She immediately put the weapon away from Nayeon's delicate hands. The latter understood the action but wasn't agree with it.  
  
They left the car on its original spot, leaving nothing. Even the things that could easily identify them were removed by Mina. She wouldn't let the terminators to went straight ahead from them.   
  
They needed to be the first in the line.   
  
When Nayeon was walking ahead of Mina, she swiftly moved the former behind her, keeping her safe from the incoming danger.  
  
Nayeon saw a strange red dot on the middle of her body, specifically on her chest. She halted and Mina turned to her when she couldn't hear Nayeon's footsteps.   
  
Mina wasn't surprised to see the advance moves of the terminators. She looked at Nayeon's orbs and lowered her gaze; sending signals to Nayeon.  
  
They communicated without using words. Nayeon counted from one to three mentally.   
  
The two of them ducked before the bullet could pierce through Nayeon's body. Mina pulled Nayeon behind a huge rock to serve as their shield.   
  
"Fuck them." Mina groaned. The terminators would not probably leave them unscathed.   
  
"Come on," Nayeon helped Mina to stand up. The younger was facing the direction of the enemy while Mina has her back to them.   
  
"How many are they?" Mina asked Nayeon. The latter stealthily glanced at the robot's positions.   
  
"Six."

Mina immediately swapped their positions and closed her eyes. She scanned the positions and got the coordinates.   
  
The hybrid cyborg put a six pieces of button-like things from her pocket. She threw it upwards and they began to attack the terminators.   
  
Mina controlled them using her mind as she close her eyes. Nayeon pulled her away from the temporary shield and led the way.   
  
The button-like guns fired at the terminators endlessly. Good thing that Solar's father's invention became handy.   
  
Mina successfully distracted the six terminators. It was only six. What would happen to them when they start attacking simultaneously?  
  
Nayeon's instincts told her to look for any trace of the enemy, and she succeeded. "Two on your 10 o'clock," She whispered on Mina.   
  
The latter mumbled something before closing her eyes to get the coordinates. Five seconds later, the two terminators blew up. All thanks to her hacking skills, she was able to blew up the terminators' systems by putting a virus in it.   
  
If only she could do that to all of the terminators, she would.  
  
Some of the terminators' system was built with a strong firewalls that made them hard to invade.   
  
Luckily, the two was not one of them.   
  
They ran until they reached the tall and huge boarder of the headquarters. It separated the organization and the Capital.  
  
Before they could even step their feet on the ground, another bullet was fired at Nayeon. Mina dodged it with her arm and Nayeon swore that she saw the action in a slow motion.   
  
The bullet didn't penetrate Mina's arm because it wasn't a good one. _What's happening to Vernon's weapons, anyway? Is his organization was facing a bankruptcy?  
_  
That thought didn't left Mina's mind until the terminators fired using a mortar.   
  
The explosion hindered by Mina by throwing a silver grenade. She counterattack by throwing it midway.  
  
Nayeon pulled Mina to the nearest alley before taking a deep, deep breath to compose herself. The latter didn't show a sign of tiredness as she reclined her back against the wall.   
  
"We need to get inside," said Mina. Nayeon was pacing back and forth while thinking of a plan. "They attacked us first. Vernon probably knew our presence. We need to kill him."  
  
Nayeon's eyes roamed around the alley and asked Mina, "Where are we?"  
  
Mina did the same thing. "I don't know. You dragged us here."  
  
"It should lead us to somewhere,"  
  
There was a confidence in Nayeon's voice. She led the way inside the alley that left Mina without a choice.   
  
The alley wasn't dark but they couldn't see anything. Mina turned on the flashlights that came from her _eyes_.  
  
"Ah! Thank God you brought the flashlight with you! I thought-" Nayeon's eyes almost left its sockets when she turned around to see Mina. Her mouth almost reached the floor. "What the fuck?!"  
  
Mina rolled her eyes. "Is that the way you say, _'wow'_?"   
  
"Sometimes I want to be a cyborg, too."  
  
"Dream of anything but not to be one of us,"  
  
Nayeon didn't talk back and walked continuously. Thanks to Mina's 'flashlights', she was able to see the way better.  
  
After a few minutes, the alley led them inside the power source.   
  
"Where are we?" Nayeon wandered her eyes around. She was about to touch something when Mina stopped her.   
  
"Do not touch anything. We are inside the power source of the headquarters. They won't be able to find us here,"   
  
Nayeon withdrew her hand and put it behind her. She pressed her lips as she looked around the things inside.   
  
Then she saw a blue tube that exactly looked like the thing on Mina's stomach.   
  
"A _power source_?" Mina shifted her gaze at Nayeon. "Where exactly are we? Inside a power source where a different kinds of wires can be found, or inside a power source where all _power source_ can be found?"  
  
Mina couldn't help but to chuckle on Nayeon's cuteness. "The former," Nayeon's brows went up. "but I don't understand why they put the power source of a cyborg here."   
  
"Maybe their stock room was full."  
  
Nayeon's statement made sense but Mina found it funny. She really, really tried to suppress her laugh because she believed that they shouldn't laugh in the midst of a critical situation.   
  
"Should we cut the power source of the headquarters?"  
  
Mina smirked. "Interesting thinking. Then we would get out of the room before the securities get here,"  
  
Nayeon nodded and put her hand underneath her chin. "The security cameras might be their ace of card, so we should dispose them in a quiet possible way."  
  
"Leave that to me." Mina said.  
  
"We will kill each terminator quietly, okay?"   
  
"Aye, aye, Ma'am." Mina stopped midway when she realized what she said. She smiled bitterly.   
  
"Give me a gun,"   
  
That time, Mina didn't think twice before handing the gun to Nayeon. The latter accepted the gun with a sweet smile flashed on her face.  
  
Mina put out a Swiss knife from her leg and cut all the wires she could see. She opened her flashlights and saw Nayeon standing by the door.   
  
"Hurry."

They both walked in a fast pace without creating a footsteps. Mina saw a door and entered in along with Nayeon. The older left a gap between the door and the doorway to eavesdrop.   
  
She heard a faint footsteps and later on, they became loud. It seemed that the securities found out about the loss of power inside the headquarters. The intense heat of the room where Nayeon and Mina were could tell.  
  
When the security personnel went inside the power source, they sneakily took their way out of the room.  
  
Nayeon disabled the security cameras within her range using the gun with a silencer.   
  
Mina led the way to Vernon's office and four terminators saw them. The hybrid cyborg hurriedly released the bullets that pierced through the terminators' eyes. They fell one by one and the two were fast to prevent the noise of the falling pieces of metals.  
  
Nayeon brought her palm in front of Mina's face, and Mina slapped it with her palm.   
  
The security cameras were now useless when Nayeon disabled them one by one.   
  
Five terminators were wandering along the long hallway and saw them. They were able to call for a back-up.  
  
"Oh, no." Mina said as she shook her head.   
  
Mina pulled out another set of five button-like guns and controlled it. She successfully executed the five terminators and an army of terminators would follow in a few.   
  
"Call me when you see someone," Nayeon nodded while waiting for the other set of terminators to come.   
  
Nayeon never felt so good while killing. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush that made her do unreasonable things. And maybe it was the rage coming from her body.  
  
Every time she pulled the trigger, her memories of her with her family played inside her head.   
  
Eight terminators popped in front of Nayeon, thanks for the gun Mina handed to her earlier. It has an unlimited number of bullets, so she fired at them and aimed for their eyes.  
  
On the other side, Mina was firing endlessly using the six button-like gun. It has the same features as Nayeon's gun. She fired as she pleases.   
  
They used the stairs to go to Vernon's office. Mina downloaded the headquarters' blue print, that's why she knew every single way within the establishment's perimeter. Except the alley that they entered earlier.   
  
Using the stairs was a good choice for the two. Their enemies would secure the elevator, it would be unsafe for them.  
  
Nayeon gasped for air and panted when they reach 14th floor, but Vernon's office was placed at the 26th floor. Mina was still fine and _looking good_ (according to Nayeon).   
  
The door of the fire exit opened and three terminators entered. Nayeon reflexes were fast; she pulled the trigger even before the terminators could bring up their guns.  
  
"That was nice," Mina complimented Nayeon. The latter winked at her in response. They reached the 18th floor when a loud explosion happened. The whole building moved side to side as if an earthquake happened.   
  
The wall in front of them vanished when a bazooka's bullet entered the building.   
  
"They found us."  
  
Mina dragged Nayeon and ran as fast as she could. The latter didn't even mind.   
  
A cold metal touched Mina's temple and that made her halt. A man in his lab gown smiled devilishly.   
  
It was Vernon.   
  
"Uh-uh, not so fast," Vernon pulled Nayeon away from Mina's grip. Nayeon tried to pull away from Vernon, but another cold metal touched her temple.  
  
_Stupid terminators.  
_  
Mina slowly let go of Nayeon's arm and looked at her meaningfully. Nayeon nodded at her when she understood the look on her face.   
  
_She would come back to me_.   
  
The words rang inside Nayeon's head as Vernon dragged her to his office. _I trust you, Mina_.   
  
Vernon strangled Nayeon's neck and slammed her against the door of his office. Nayeon was choking and desperate for air.   
  
"My office shall not be stained by blood. You're lucky, though," Vernon made her sit on a wooden chair. He brought out a thick rope and tangled it on Nayeon's body. "But sadly, you'll be dead after the terminators execute the cyborg."  
  
He flashed his smirk. If looks could kill a person, Vernon should be lying dead by now.   
  
When Nayeon was out of Mina's sight, she immediately got out of the terminator's grip and performed a mix martial arts.   
  
She ripped off the head of the terminator and tossed it to another one. It made an explosion but a faint one.  
  
Mina let herself slid on the floor and made her way behind the body of the useless terminator. She hid herself behind it as she ran to the stairs.   
  
Mina swiftly pulled out her gun and shot the two terminators before they could pull their own triggers.   
  
The hole through the wall served as a big window from Mina's spot. She could see an army of terminators positioning one by one.   
  
Mina's grip on the gun tightened and shook her head. She went up to the next floor and welcomed by ten terminators that being led by Woozi.   
  
"I told you to stay away from us. You chose the wrong path, Miss Myoui,"  
  
Mina flashed a smirk. "I know where I am going, Z. It's just that, there's always a bump on the road."  
  
Her skillful hands made its way towards the pockets of her jeans. A loud bang could be heard from the outside, but she chose to ignore it. She pulled out the pin of the matte black grenade at showed it to the terminators.   
  
Woozi's eyes widened when she saw the things on Mina's hand. It made him step backwards.  
  
"Sayonara, motherfuckers."

The grenades have a grace period of three seconds. On those seconds, Mina went to the big hole and effortlessly jumped outside.   
  
Her hands created a friction against the glass wall of the building. It made her stop going down and crawled back.   
  
She tried to turn around to welcome the guns of the terminators waiting outside, only to find out the smoking metal parts of each and every one of them. Mina frowned and saw a figure of a woman standing beside the big gate.  
  
Her eyes automatically zoomed in to the woman and it was Solar.   
  
The older smiled at her and saluted. Mina responded with a giggle.   
  
She continued to crawl up the building when she received a voice mail from Solar.  
  
_"I am sorry, I was late. I don't want to repeat the same mistake from the past, and I would like to compensate for what I've done. I wouldn't ask where Nayeon is because I know where she is. I will leave the saving to you, and let me kill those who are trying to get on your way."_  
  
For a second, the message calmed Mina's system for a while. She smiled sweetly, though she was not able to respond because of too much rage inside her body.  
  
Mina was really thankful for Solar. They wouldn't be able to get this far without her.  
  
She crawled up to Vernon's office. Mina already know where to stop. Vernon's office was placed on the top of the building. The hybrid cyborg was getting impatient as she crawl, so she hopped instead. Her groans were getting loud every time she passed a room full of terminators.  
  
She hopped.  
  
_Wait for me, Nayeon_.  
  
And then hopped again.  
  
_One last floor and you will be fine.  
_  
As if on cue, Vernon was facing the window glass at Mina's direction. He was holding a pistol and shifted its mouth at Mina.   
  
The latter was caught off guard and froze on her spot. Vernon didn't falter and pulled the trigger.  
  
Mina saw the unconscious Nayeon sitting down and has a lots of blood stains on her body. Her eyes watered when the image of Nayeon being killed didn't leave her mind. She closed her eyes before the bullet came through her body.  
  
She slid down, though it wasn't far from Vernon's building. Mina leaned against the cold glass wall as if she's hiding from someone.   
  
Vernon looked down to check for Mina's body. When he didn't see any, he walked back to where Nayeon was.   
  
He picked up a used syringe and disposed it to the nearest trash bag.   
  
Solar entered the establishment with M600 strapped on her body. She aimed for anything before pulling the trigger and didn't wants to let it go.   
  
The terminators who were going to attack her were scattered throughout the floor. Solar felt the satisfaction of seeing the black smoke exiting their bodies.  
  
Solar didn't include the humans, - especially the scientists - because she knew they were being blackmailed by Vernon and his organization.   
  
The old but fierce cyborg reloaded her machine gun. She rode the elevator and pushed the topmost floor.  
  
She changed her weapon from machine gun to bazooka: her most favorite one.  
  
Before the elevator door opened, she positioned the big mouth of the bazooka towards. She pulled the trigger once she saw the moving body of Vernon.  
  
The explosion made the building shake for the second time. Vernon landed on the hard floor, making him groan loudly and winced in pain.   
  
Solar walked towards him, still keeping her poise even if she wanted to strangle his neck for a very long time.   
  
"You're face didn't change a little, I see,"   
  
Vernon scoffed. "Should I give you an applause for your grand entrance?"  
  
Solar stepped on his neck. "You turned yourself into a cyborg because you know I'll kill you after what you've done," Vernon was having a difficult time catching his breath. "You made it easy for me, though. Now I know where to aim."   
  
The woman pulled out a silver pistol on her side and positioned it in front of Vernon's eyes.   
  
Solar was about to pull the trigger three times when she heard a faint groan. She turned around and found Nayeon gaining her consciousness.   
  
She immediately pulled out her Swiss knife and untied Nayeon from a very suffocating image. Solar gently slapped the younger's face.  
  
Solar was thankful, though. She trusted Mina to do the killings and Solar was able to restrain herself from killing the second mastermind.   
  
A faint footsteps were heard and Solar quickly turned around. The footsteps stopped and she saw Mina with her gun pointed at Vernon who was about to escape.   
  
"Uh-uh, not so fast," Mina tossed back the words that came from Vernon's mouth earlier. She earned a smirked from the man.   
  
Vernon stepped backwards when Mina walked towards him.   
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
Mina's voice was surprisingly calm, Solar thought.   
  
But Mina was only stopping herself to pull the trigger to get answers.  
  
"Simple. I killed her with a-"  
  
Vernon's sentence was cut off by Solar.   
  
"Fucking liar. She still has a heartbeat but it was barely beating. We need to get her to the hospital,"  
  
Mina shifted her gaze at Vernon and held the gun tightly. The latter raised his hands and said, "I stopped her heart from beating for a while. I prepared an antidote for it,"  
  
The young hybrid cyborg held his collar and shoved the gun on his face. "Tell me where it is."  
  
"You'll let go of me after that."  
  
Mina let Vernon won that time. That was the situation where she would choose Nayeon over anything.   
  
"Open the second cabinet from the right, you'll see a small bottle. Inject it to her."  
  
Solar didn't waste a second and started rummaging through Vernon's personal things. Once she found the bottle, she read the name of the antidote quietly. Later on, her mind flashed a million information about the medicine.  
  
Fortunately, it was safe to use.  
  
Nayeon opened her eyes and gasped for an air as if she was saved from drowning. Cold sweat beads formed on her forehead.   
  
She acted like she was not unconscious a while ago. Her energy was boosted to its max when she snatched Solar's gun from her gun pocket.  
  
The woman was too preoccupied by Nayeon's condition that she forgot how to move a single muscle after the sudden move from the latter.   
  
Mina looked at Vernon and to Nayeon. "Nayeon, put down the gun. We will going to let him go,"  
  
Nayeon didn't bother to obey Mina.  
  
It was Solar's turn. "Nayeon, please. Put down your gun,"  
  
Nayeon wasn't looking neither of the two women. Instead, she pierced her glaring eyes at Vernon who was flashing a smug smile.   
  
Their salvation was confused, but she chose to get along with the flow. She trusted Mina and Solar so much.   
  
Mina slowly let go of Vernon's collar and let him run. The mastermind was about to step his left foot outside when Nayeon ran towards him.   
  
The woman made a vertical spin before pointing the gun at the back of Vernon's head, making the mastermind halt.   
  
A terminator - specifically the one who was after Nayeon days ago - pulled the trigger. Nayeon saw the movement of the bullet and dodged it without taking her eyes off Vernon.  
  
The next couple seconds were chaotic. Nayeon was having a hand-to-hand combat with the terminator, while Solar and Mina were against Vernon and a terminator.  
  
Mina was happy to see the _real_ skills that Nayeon possessed since she was born. A savior has to have an unmatchable skills, especially the leadership.   
  
Mina fought like she has no choice but to kill the pieces of metal in front of her.   
  
Solar was releasing a heavy groans as she fought hard against Vernon.   
  
The time passed and Mina was knocked down on the floor. She was able to kill the terminator, but it was able to call for a back-up.   
  
Nayeon and Solar were against Vernon.   
  
Solar threw his body to the cemented wall and it made a loud clinking sound. He was wincing in pain as he held his head.  
  
The two were preoccupied for the next move when Vernon shot Mina right through her right eye.   
  
Nayeon froze on her spot. So was Solar.  
  
Vernon smirked proudly. Solar went to him and didn't hold back.   
  
Nayeon saw Mina having a hard time keeping herself awake. She tapped her cheek lightly.   
  
"Hey, hey, don't you dare die on me! Wake up!"  
  
Mina didn't budge. She was forcing herself to open her eyes. When she did, she flashed a smile in front of Nayeon's face.   
  
"Mina! Wake up!"   
  
Nayeon was still forcing the other to wake up, which she gladly obeyed. But she couldn't hold on any longer.   
  
Mina knew she would be doing _that_.  
  
With all her strength, she tried to say a few things to Nayeon.   
  
"Pull out my power source, Nayeon. It would automatically destroy Vernon's software if you stabbed it in his chest," She paused and tried to chase her breath. "Do not hesitate. I am doing this for you."  
  
Nayeon was crying. Her lips was shaking uncontrollably. She tried to reach for Mina's power source, but she stopped.   
  
"No-"  
  
"Listen to me this time, Nayeon. Just this time."  
  
Nayeon shut her eyes tightly as her hand travels to the south side of Mina's stomach.  
  
She flinched when she felt the cold oblong glass that contained a blue liquid.   
  
It has a digital clock and it says, _'21:29 p.m.'  
_  
It was absurd for Nayeon, but she needed to.   
  
Mina's eyes were closed when Nayeon said the three delicate words.  
  
"I love you."  
  
But Mina wasn't breathing anymore. She let out a heavy sobs and pulled out Mina's power source.   
  
She turned to Solar and Vernon who were still fighting. Solar was near to collapse. She was panting heavily as she punches the cyborg mastermind.   
  
Her eyes showed its _true colors_ and didn't hold back. She threw heavy blow on Vernon who didn't try to fight back.   
  
Nayeon kicked the helpless body of Vernon and jumped to him. She held Mina's power source tightly as she floats on the air.  
  
And she successfully stabbed Mina's power source on his chest.  
  
Then a teardrop escaped from her eye.   
  
Mina wouldn't let Nayeon to feel the madness and put an end on Nayeon's fate.   
  
Mina accomplished two missions: protect Nayeon and save the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. 
> 
> Moonsun is next.
> 
> Follow me on twt: @sasanabong

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt: @sasanabong


End file.
